Hero's Orb
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: A nobody has come, and Sora can't stop her. He needs the help of her somebody, Ever Leonhart. It was only by chance Yuffie found her. "'You know what' She asked as she took the package. 'You annoy me.' With that, she ran off. Cloud blinked." CloudXOC
1. Prologue

Years ago, around when Leon was born, there was a Keyblade Master that carried the name Ever Leonhart. She was empowered by her two sisters, like Sora is empowered by his two friends. Two days before Ever was born, a war between light and darkness broke out. Ever fought using her late father's blade before she received the keyblade at the age of seventeen. The light was winning for years. Then, when Ever turned twenty one, the darkness made something so powerful, nothing could destroy it. Exer. Ever's nobody. Just barely, Ever was able to seal Exer into stone.

With the help of Merlin, Ever was sealed in something called the "Hero's Orb", named after Ever's older sister, Hero, who was the first to fall victim to Exer. She was to remain in Hero's Orb until she was needed to defeat Exer again, and could only be revived by the Keyblade master. The youngest of the three sister, Temperance, took care of Ever's little boy, who was only nine months when his mother was put in the orb, seeing as she was the only sibling alive.

Our story starts in Radiant Gardens. Yuffie was snooping around in the castle before she was suppose to meet Leon's aunt Temperance. They had been going out for a while and she wanted to meet the woman who had raised her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Yuffie tripped and her hands shot out to grab the bookcase that was attached to the walls.

The bookcase swung in, making Yuffie land on a dusty floor. After a small sneezing fit, Yuffie stood up and began walking along the old passage way. Maybe there was something that could help with the nobody problem. A new nobody, way more powerful then the whole organization and Kingdom Hearts put together, who used a keyblade, had came out. She called herself Exer. They where trying to come up with her somebody's name. So far they had Eer, Ree, and Ere.

Yuffie reached a circular room. There was a giant orb that lit up the room with a blue glow. In the center of the orb was a young girl, about the age of twenty. Her back was arched like somebody was digging a knife in her back and she was trying to pull away from the pain. Her eyes where closed and her mouth was open in a silent scream. The woman's brown hair looked like it frozen when wind was blowing at her, making it flare around her head. Her sink was pale, like she had been dunked in bleach before being put in the orb. She was in the center, floating off the bottom of the orb. She was wearing a blood red dress that barely came midthigh. The dress was extremely low cut and she was wearing a corset, which made her large bust… larger.

The blue glow that the orb produced made the painting on the wall clear. There where battle scenes, all with three woman fighting in them. The woman in the orb was holding something, fighting with some kind of blade. The largest one was of three girls. On the left the youngest stood. Her blonde hair fell in curls and her grey eyes sparkled. The Kingdom Key hung loosely in her grasp. Next to her was the woman in the orb, only in the painting she was younger by a year. The blade she fought with in the other paintings, which Yuffie can now recognize as a keyblade, was slung over her shoulder. She was older then the girl on the left, but younger then the girl on the right. The woman had her keyblade resting on her right shoulder. The last girl was two years older then the youngest, and a year older then the middle girl. This one had a pure black keyblade stuck into the ground. Under the picture was circular bed that fitted against the round wall. The bed was dressed with deep blue sheets. The whole room looked like somebody's bedroom, only with a giant blue orb in the middle and whole bunch of paintings covering the wall.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie spun round to see Sora. A smile slid over her lips as she glomped the friends she hadn't seen in a year, the last time the worlds where in danger.

"Oh Shiva! I haven't seen you for over year! How have you -"

"Yuffie look out!" Sora pushed the ninja to the side, summoning the Keyblade. The woman, who he had yet to notice, nor had the Keyblade master noticed the giant blue orb, flung her eyes open. A beam on light shot from the tip of his keyblade, though the heartless that had attacked Yuffie, and into the orb. No matter how hard Sora tried to dismiss the Keyblade, he couldn't.

The orb began to glow brighter. Then, suddenly, it shattered. The woman collapsed into the blue shards.

Silver eyes looked up at them. Her eyes flicked between Sora and Yuffie. She pulled herself up, back straight, and took a step forwards, only to crumple to the ground.

"How long was I in the Hero's Orb?" She asked with a small pout marring her features. When she took in the blank faces of the other's, she sighed. "I'm guessing one, maybe two, thousand years." The last part was mumbled to herself. "I'm guessing Exer had been released?"

"H-How do you k-know about E-Exer?" Yuffie stuttered. Wow, people wore _that_ one or two thousand years ago?

"I was the one that sealed her up. I'm also her somebody, Ever Leonhart." The woman, Ever, announced.

"How do you get Exer out of Ever? Exer doesn't have a 'V' in it." Sora stated.

Ever wrote Exer's name in the air. A blue light made up the nobody's name. She took a hold of the "X" and pulled it part before sticking the ends together to make a "V" and sticking it back where it was. "Does that explain your question?" Ever asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yuffie replied, rocking on her heels, looking like she could care less.

"Who is the one who released me?" Ever asked, tilting her head to the side. Instantly Yuffie pointed at Sora.

"He did it! Blame him!" Ever laughed at Yuffie exclamation.

"Hey!" Sora cried.

"Tell me, young Keyblade master, when was Exer last released?" Ever asked Sora, tilting her head.

The keyblade master shrugged and looked at Yuffie, who copied the gesture.

"Is Temperance Leonhart still alive?" Yuffie's eyes widen. She had forgotten all about Leon's aunt! The ninja darted from the room, leaving behind a confused Keyblade master and woman.

"Can you hand me that box on the bed?" Ever asked Sora, pointing to the circular bed, jumping from the topic of Temperance. Sora did as he was told and got the box for the woman. She took the lid off, revealing pictures. She took the top one off and looked at it.

"This is my son. I'm guess since there's so few picture, he died young." Ever handed a picture to Sora. He was surprised to see Leon Leonhart, the picture looked like it was taken last month. Ever showed Sora some baby pictures of Leon. On one where he was a new born, Sora found writing on the back. _"Birth control fail/drunken night. Will never happen again!"_

Sora blinked at the messy scrawl. Ever gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, don't get drunk kid." Then voices came down the hallway. Ever looked up, faint gleam of recognition in her eyes.

There was a small group at the entrance of the room. She smiled when she saw the oldest member of the group. "Merlin," Ever greeted the old wizard pleasantly. A smile split across her face.

The next thing the woman said made Yuffie snigger. "Squally!"

Leon's eye twitched as he gave the woman on the floor an odd look. She leapt up and stumbled forwards.

"Ever!" Temperance Leonhart shouted, flying forwards and wrapping the brunette woman in a hug. Ever gasped, silver eyes wide.

"I thought you said I'll be as good as new," She snarled as she yanked back from Temperance, leaving the older woman with a look of hurt on her face. Silver eyes darkened and curled fingers turned into claws. Ever's milky white skin rapidly darkened, turning into a pitch black color. Her teeth grew sharper and the skin on her arms turned scaly. Her chocolate hair quickly turned white.

"I never said that, Ever" The slightly senile wizard said, unfazed at the woman's transformation, ignoring the five shocked looks and one sad look. Leon quickly got over his shock and summoned his Gunblade.

The creature that was Ever smirked at the sight of the weapon. "So you gave it to him, Tempe." Her voice was greatly distorted. "I thought you said that her won't turn out like us, like me." Dark eyes gave a sad look at the monstrous form the once pretty woman was.

"He needed to protect himself, and I didn't give it to him. I sent Father's blade into the light, like Father did before darkness consumed him. The blade found Leon."

Confusion clouded "Ever's" eyes. "You mean Squall."

"My names Leon," The man in question said.

Ever snorted, a hideous laugh spilling from her lips. She began to regain her normal form. "Is that the name you where given at birth?"

"No."

"I knew that wasn't the name I gave you when you where born."

Grey eyes narrowed. "My mother was lost to darkness when I was I child." Leon snarled. Soon Ever was back to a normal woman.

A sweet laughter poured from her lips. "Is that that what you told him, Tempe? That I was lost to darkness and never came back?"

"'Your mother was lost to the Darkness when you where two months and never found her way back to us' was a lot better then 'your mother was lost to Darkness when you where two months, came back when you where eight months, and had a wizard put her in a glowing blue orbs because she wants to help defeat her nobody, Exer, when you where nine months.'" Temperance said, rolling his eyes. Leon was shocked. He had been lied to all this time.

"Seems like you where, Squall." Ever said, as if she was reading his mind.

"It's Leon." He corrected his mother. That was the second time in less then an hour…

"I named you Squall Leonhart, not Leon Leonhart." Ever replied as she began picking up they large chunks of blue glass that laid on the floor.

"Let me get that," Merlin said before waving his wand, the large chunks of glass disappearing. Both Temperance and Ever scowled at the old wizard. He knew both of them didn't like magic that much (even thought the latter spent twenty-something years in a magical glowing orb…) and preferred to do things by hand. That was how children where convinced, without the help of magic(even though alcohol and a birth control fail help a certain Gunblader along, but Squall didn't need to know that…).

Then Ever asked the question that made Temperance roll her dull grey eyes. "Can I kill Exer now?"

**Beth: Ah, the smell of a new story [=.**

**Sora: Where did I go during the last part of the story?!**

**Beth: A heartless kidnapped you because it loved you. THEY HAVE HEARTS, TOO!**

**Xero: Tell him the truth.**

**Beth: 1) I forgot about Sora… I suck at having a lot of characters in one place. 2) People, meet my muse, Xero. Her name is pronounced Zero.**

**Sora: *Pouts***

**Xero: Hello. Please review and check out Beth's other story, To The Vampires, and-**

**Beth: Let Sora do that, because I forgot about him.**

**Sora: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Life isn't normal for Ever

**A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, here's the next chapter.**

"_Merlin," Temperance said, voice low in warning. The young woman glared at the wizard who was studying the confused puppy that sat in front of him. "Turn Mr. Strife back… _Now_, Merlin."_

_The old wizard obeyed the woman. The blonde furred, blue eyed puppy turned into a blond haired, blue eyed boy as Temperance put a young Squall Leonhart down._

"_Run along, Mr. Strife." She said, not look at the eight-year-old. Cloud was quick to comply, darting towards the door to the small home. "Oh, and Cloud?" Cloud skidded to a halt and turned to Temperance, who was emotionless. "This never happened. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal." Cloud mumbled._

"_You may go now," Temperance said. In a blink of an eye, Cloud was gone, trying to get away from the "Scary woman" as fast as he could._

"_You didn't need to scare the poor boy, Temperance." Merlin remarked, earning a growl from said woman._

_ჯ _

Ever sat on top of the roof of her younger sister's house. Wait, now that Temperance was forty-something and Ever was like Twenty-five, did that make Ever the little sister now? She so couldn't be the little sister! Hero and Ever gave Temperance hell for being the younger one before the siblings got involved with the war between Light and Darkness. Even then, they gave her hell, making her stay back and only letting her fight Shadows. She hoped Temperance would not have that power to hold over her head…

Ever scanned the empty streets, but something on the corner moved. She summoned her Keyblade and flipped down from the roof. She was slightly rusty, having been trapped in an orb she didn't flip off roofs daily like she use to, and she stumbled a bit. Straightening herself to preserve her dignity and lessen the blow to her ego if whatever was on the corner was slightly human, she moved forwards.

She threaded lightly, fearing the worse.

A blonde man lunged at her with a huge sword swinging in an arch, about to take her head off.

With a squeak that the old-ish Keyblade master would deny ever emitting, Ever ducked the attack.

She returned the attack, which her attacker returned with ease. The fight went on, Ever mostly doing defense.

"Because of you," The man hissed "My father is dead." What? She didn't kill any humans that weren't on the darkness' side…

Oh! _Oh_, Ever laughed dismissing her Keyblade and avoiding the man's furious slash. "Who do you think I am? Be honest now."

"I know you're Exer, don't even try to deny it." He snarled, holding his blade in front of him, ready to strike again. Ever began giggling, which soon turned into full blown laughter, complete with her on the ground trying to get her laughter under control. She could tell he was even more annoyed with her.

"you think- you think I'm _Exer_" She asked in between giggles. "Exer… Exer is… She's a_ redhead_."

She summoned a small flame of fire, something she mastered on her journey saving the Worlds and when she was trapped in Hero's Orb. Her brown hair, slightly tinted blue (an after-effect of being trapped in a glowing blue orb for twenty-five years.) shone in the dim light.

"You been mistaking, Young master Strife." She remembered those trademark blue eyes and gravity-defying hair that belong to the Strife family. She had been in the employment of Jonathan Strife and her sisters worked with her in their house-hold. Temperance had been the Chef's apprentice, Hero worked as Mr. Strife's assistant, and Ever herself worked as a maid. Boarding had been provided to all three girls and the Strife's house had been a resting place when their journey had brought them back home. Jonathan was the last person Exer killed. Because of him, Ever had found the strength to seal Exer up. That night, Ever got drunk and slept with the man that she hated more then Exer. Rufus was his name (Squall was lucky he didn't inherited anything from that bastard.). He was the heir to the Shin-Ra company. That man denied everything about Squall, he said that even if his life depended on it, he would never sleep with Ever("Then go die already! It would make my life so much easier!").

"Who are you?" Strife snarled, bright blue eyes narrowed. A smirk twisted her features as she remembered the little three-year old boy she always watched over. He was a pain, always wandering off.

"Don't you remember me, Young master Strife?" She asked. "When you where little I use to keep an eye on you, Cloud. Well, I did disappear when you where Three, and while I fought the Darkness, I worked for you parents. You always where happy to see me after I left. I can't believe that you don't remember me."

"Who are you," Cloud grounded out, eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ever teased lightly. Even if he wasn't the same little boy she knew and loved(to some extent), he was still as fun as hell to tease. A growl escaped from Cloud's lips and he looked ready to attack again. Ever sighed. "I'm the one who would come into your room when you where younger and annoy your babysitter."

Cloud's yes widened as he remembered that odd woman who would come into the nursery and annoy his babysitter, Zack Fair, and make him laugh. Before Zack, he woman use to watch him but then she ran off somewhere and would sometimes visit. She was out of his life on his fourth birthday.

"How is old Zacky anyways?" She asked lightly.

"Dead," He hissed, hating this woman who opened old wounds.

"What did I miss in the last twenty-five years?" Cloud rolled his eyes as the woman's silver eyes widened. "Well, I must be off. Tempe will kill me if she finds me missing. That woman became scary since I last saw her…" Cloud twitched slightly as she used Temperance's name so lightly. He watched as Ever climbed the building and disappear from sight.

What a strange woman…


	3. ShinRa

_Ever was drunk. She climbed up the foot of Exer's prison, a smirk on her face._

"_May the bitch never bother the Worlds again!" She shouted, raising the plastic cup up. She got cheers and screams of agreement. People whooped, repeating her words._

_She downed her cup of cheap alcohol and climbed down… with a little help._

_She watched as Rufus Shinra, who in second grade she called "Dufus Shinra", saunter over, her alcohol fogged mind thinking of many inappropriate things._

_X_

"You know you have to confront Shinra, Ev." Temperance stated at breakfast. Ever was inhaling food like she hadn't seen it in years, which was pretty much true.

"As soon as I no longer have a gaping wound in my stomach." Ever said, briefly stopping her assault on the food. She attacked the hotcakes in front of her once again.

Temperance wrenched Ever away from the table and yanked up the "younger" woman's shirt, revealing bandages.

The older woman swiftly unwrapped the bandages as Ever protested, revealing a large stab wound.

"Cure." Skin stitched itself back together. "I got you an appointment to meet him. Its in two hours. If you want to be on time, I'd go now. Things changed."

Ever finished her food and put her plate in the sink. She skipped upstairs to change.

Soon, she found herself debating between a innocent yellow dress or a sexy, but causal, blue dress.

Ever decided on the blue. Much better way to get the slob's attention. She grabbed matching stiletto heels and hurried into the bathroom to change, practically skipping. She wonder if Shinra still looked hot. If not, all the better. He would just have his money, and she would have her youth, beauty, and their son.

She was skipping downstairs when Squall came in. He gave her an odd look.

"I'm going to see a total jerk because your 'sweet' aunt is forcing me to." Ever informed him.

"Why are you wearing that?" He motioned to the skimpy-ish dress she was wear.

"Because I'm forty and can get away with it, 'cause I have the body for it." Was Ever's reply.

Squally looked like he wished she was wearing something else. Understandable. After all, she _was_ his mother and this was the same dress she wore to the party where she slept with the most insufferable man alive, Shinra.

"Temperance, is it still illegal to murder somebody?"

"Yes, and you'll never get past the Turks." Was the reply, sounding from the kitchen.

"He still has those worthless people?" Ever whined, frowning. "They can't do shit. If they can't keep track of Rufus Fucking Shinra, one of the riches and well known people of our time, and keep him from knocking some poor drunk bitch up, lets say me, as an example, then I doubt they can keep him safe." Squall twitched at the "poor drunk bitch" part, piecing things together. That's when Ever realize she let on that he was a drunken mistake/result of a birth-control failure. Oops. So much for that plan.

"Well, little sister," Ever called to Temperance, "I'm off to haunt Shinra." And with that, Ever skipped out of the house and down the road.

"I have an appointment to see Rufus Shinra, the third." Ever told the secretary. She added the last part ("The Third') as an afterthought.

"Name?" The secretary, who looked like her old best friend, trapped in time, asked in a bored voice, not even looking up.

"You tell me," Ever smirked. If she was still twenty, there was a possibility that her friend was, too.

The girl looked up. "I have no clue. What's your name?"

Ever paused. "Ever Leonhart."

The secretary pretty much drooled at the name Leonhart. "Is there a slight possibility you're related to Leon Leonhart, are you?"

"I'm his wife," Ever lied. She did not do incest. She did not need anybody hitting on her _taken_ son. In an odd way, she was helping him out. Hell, Hero was much worse. When guys asked Hero about Ever, or Temperance, she would claim to be their lover. Then she would start to curse the guy out. It was embarrassing at first, then Ever saw how the cowered from Hero with fear and then she found it amusing. At lease she didn't do what Temperance did (Start yelling "Please don't rape her anymore!")

The secretary paused before pressing the button to page Shinra. "President, your ten o'clock appointment is here."

So it was 'President' now… And here Ever thought he would upgrade his title to CEO.

The intercom crackled and Ever could just hear a 'send them in'. Doesn't he even look in his appointment book?

"You may go in, Mrs. Leonhart." Nodding her thanks to the secretary as she walked pass, Ever entered the large office.

She almost laughed when she saw Shinra sitting behind that desk. He didn't even look up. He had lost both his youth and looks. Oh, she was dancing with joy… on the inside.

Ever schooled her features, a cold mask settling on her face.

There where two men in the room in your average Turk uniform. One was a tall, pale, cute redhead with piercing blue eyes in a messy uniform, goggles pushed up to keep his wild hair out of his eyes.

The other was a bald, buff guy, with darker skin then the redhead. His uniform was neat and orderly, unlike his partner's. He wore sunglasses, even though they was inside

"I'm a busy man," Shinra said, without even sparing her a glance, "Whatever you want, make it quick."

"I'm here to talk about our son." She told him, eyes glaring at him.

"Rufus is fine, Martha. I told you that half an hour ago. You really need to stop babying the boy. How is he going to take over the company if you keep doting on him?" Shinra had another son? There was a fourth Rufus Shinra? Minerva help her. One was bad enough.

"I'm not here to talk about… Rufus, Shinra. I'm here to talk about Squall."

Shinra's balding head snapped up so quick, Ever was sure he had whip-lash. Good. He deserved it.

His beady eyes raked Ever's thing, lethal form, making a shutter run up her spine. As he aged, be became a creepy pervert… Like father, like son.

"Your son is not mine, Ms. Leonhart. I believe we discussed before you dropped off the radar."

"Shinra," Ever growled, cause the Turks to tense. "I know who Squall's father is, so don't give me any of that bull."

With that lovely note, Ever stormed out of the room.


	4. Annoyance

_Darkness enveloped her, cradling her. It was so comforting. She wanted to stay there forever. To stay in the safety of the Darkness. It protected her from the hurt she would have to face in the Light. Light appeared in the horizon._

_"Ever," Someone called. "Ever, come back. Please. Think about Squall. You can't leave him."_

_Squall. Her baby. How could she forget about him? She began to move forwards the Light, but the Darkness wouldn't have none of that. It became constricting. It became like quicksand. She could barely breath._

_No, it wouldn't keep her away from her baby. She had to see him. Its been weeks since she last seen him._

_She stepped into the Light. It stung like hell. But Temperance stood there. Holding Squall he looked older then two, almost three, months. How long has it really been?_

_X_

Ever stormed down the halls of Shin-Ra, not watching where she was going. The ex-Keyblade Master let out a small yelp as she ran into somebody. They papers the guy held scattered over the floor.

"I'm sorry." Ever said as she helped pick up the papers.

"It's my fault," The man replied. She handed him the rest of the papers and he helped her up.

He gave her a charming smile.

_This world has a lot of hot guys._ She thought, smiling back at him.

"Hi," She breathe. "I'm Ever. Ever Leonhart."

"Rufus Shinra." He replied, giving her a wink. But the name broke the magic. She remembered why she was angry and storming out in the first place. Rufus Shinra, the fifth, was the same womanizer as his father.

"Jerk." She hissed, pushing pass and leaving a confused Rufus Shinra.

_X_

When Ever recounted the events to the others, her sister crackled with delight.

"You called _the_ Rufus Shinra a jerk for smiling at you?" Temperance laughed. "Do you _know_ how many fangirls are going to try to murder you for even talking to him, much less insulting him."

"See, he has _fangirls_. What was the last guy we knew that had fangirls?"

"Shinra."

"And he turned into a jerk. And the same thing about the other two Rufus Shinras. I'm sure if I named Squall 'Rufus', Shinra would have no qualms about claiming Squall as his own, but then Squall would turn into a jerk." Ever turned to Squall. "By the way, Squally, I hate your father's guts."

Squall blinked but decided not to ask. Smart kid.

_X_

I was back to sitting on the roof while everybody was asleep. I had tried to convince Sora to let me go with him. I was a Keyblade Master in my day. Sora looked ready to accept my help when Aerith, Yuffie, Squall, Temperance, and that duck came down and said no.

"We don't know if you can summon Heart Breaker.", "You're not fully healed. Your wound can open again. It just closed this morning, you had a lot of stress up on you, and magic can't heal _everything_.", "You still have to teach me those super awesome moves you where tell me about!", "You'll just slow us down.", and "No." were the objections. And yes, the last one was from Squall. He didn't say anything else. Just "No.". And just when I started to think Temperance raised him the right way. She apparently forgot to teach him how to string a proper argument together.

Eerie blue eyes looked up at her.

"You never told me your name." Cloud commented.

"Guess." She challenged.

"Ever Leonhart."

Ever blinked. "How did you know?" He held up a small package.

"A woman claimed she saw you earlier and wanted to give you a package. As delivery boy, she gave the package to me and described you."

"Then why did you even asked." She asked as she jumped down from the roof of the house.

"Just to see if you would tell me your name." Ever flicked him off, causing him to smirk.

"You know what?" She asked as she took the package. "You annoy me." With that, she ran off. Cloud blinked.

Ever was a very strange woman. A very strange woman indeed.


	5. The Running Wolf

"_No!" Ever screamed, watching as Hero fell at the hand of the new Nobody. The Keyblade Master glared at it. "Who are you?" She demanded, venom dripping from her words._

"_Exer," the Nobody smirked. "I'm your Nobody."_

"_How?" Ever didn't give herself to the Darkness. A man with dark hair came up behind Exer. _

"_Drake, no!" Ever took a few step forwards but stopped in surprise when Exer turned and kissed Drake._

"_He took your heart, while you where too stupid in 'love' for you to notice. You may still have remained, but I was created from you." The nobody smirked._

_Ever's hand flew to where her heart once was. There was still a heartbeat, faint but there. She still have her heart, but a piece was taken from it. She wasn't whole anymore. There was that piece missing._

_How did she not notice? How could she had been so stupid?_

_X_

"Oh my god," Temperance squealed the next day when Ever told her what happened last night. "You like _Cloud_?" That was the most excited I seen her since I came back from the Darkness.

"That would be impossible." Ever said, staring at the box. "Exer has the piece of me, the part that's capable of having any romantic feeling." Temperance gave Ever a "Don't you even dare say that" look. "It's true, Tempe! There's tons of guys that I could have fell for, and I didn't."

"Maybe they weren't the right guy." Temperance replied. "And Cloud is."

"Tempe, I'm twenty years older then him, I'm to old for him. I was working for his parents before he was even born. I was helping raising him for the first, what, four years of his life?"

"You look like you're his age, so there's won't be many social objections, your know more about him then any girl could know, and I'm sure you have a few baby pictures of him."

"You know what, Tempe?" Ever asked as she finished her breakfast. "Go jump off a cliff."

Temperance smiled. "I love you too, sis."

"I'm going to practice. See if I can summon Heart Breaker again, then I'll go see Sora off." Ever stood up and left.

She never told her sister that she could summon Heart Breaker. Her time as _the_ Keyblade Master has passed. It was Soar's turn now. But that didn't mean she couldn't be a Bearer. It would actually be nice to be just a Bearer. But, Heart Breaker was a Master Blade and everybody knew it. And she didn't want to steal Sora's thunder. Like I said, Ever's time has passed.

She bumped into Rufus on her search for a practice spot, but she ignored him. Stupid womanizer… The ex-Master found a deserted little spot, enough room to practice, and she summoned her blade. Heart Breaker shone in the sunlight, the red metal glinting.

Something fell from the sky, whomping her on the head. It was a silver heart, with a running wolf etched into it. It was a… Keychain?

Ever took the Heart Breaker Keychain off and put the new chain on. The Keyblade morphed from the red-handled Keyblade with three prongs in the shape of hearts into a brand new Keyblade. The handle and steam where silver and along the handle there where running wolves. The head of the Keyblade was gold and the head of a wolf was etched, the eyes a gleaming silver that shone out brightly from the gold.

A new Blade… She wouldn't be stealing Sora's thunder now… It was a new blade. Nobody knew if it was a Master Blade…

Ever dismissed the blade and took off running towards Temperance's home.

"Tempe!" She yelped as she ran in though the kitchen.

"In the living room, Ever." She called back. Ever walking into Temperance's living room and received a little shock. There, sitting in the living room, was an obviously snobby, and rich, bottle-blonde woman who had one-to-many face lifts. And an obvious boob-job. She stared down her nose at Ever.

"Her!" The woman said in a high pitch, whiny voice. "She's to whore who claims my husband is the father of her bastard child, when he would never do that to me. And then she starts flirting with my poor son!"

"Temperance, what is this about?"

"Poor Leon!" The woman cried. "To have his wife sleeping around on him!" Temperance gave Ever an odd look.

"Oh!" Ever turned to her sister. "That stupid secretary was drooling all over the mention of Leon, our last name in fact, so I told her I was his wife." She turned to Mrs. Shinra. "And by the way, from all the gossip I heard on the walk back, your husband is sleeping with three other woman, half you age. You might want to add more plastic to your body… if that's possible… And the only time I slept with your husband was over twenty years ago."

"You would have been four then." Mrs. Shinra replied, giving her a sneer.

"Nope, I just been trapped in a damn glowing blue ball that kept me from aging." Ever replied cheerfully, probably not convincing Mrs. Shinra. "And I can kick you ass if you come around here again."

Temperance gave Ever a look. "Mrs. Shinra, I'm afraid there have been some misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that had been cleared." Ever said. "Your husband is a jerk, he's cheating on you, the last time I been with your husband was over twenty years ago, and it only happened because I was drunk, mind you."

Temperance pursed her lips. "Mrs. Shinra, as I said, this is just a misunderstanding. I will talk to my sister." Temperance escorted Mrs. Shinra out of the house. When she returned, she had a frown on her face. "Now, Ever what was _so_-" She broke off as Ever summoned her new blade. The younger, but physically older, woman gasped. Her fingers ghosted over the smooth metal.

"I don't think it's a Master Blade, but still. It's a Blade. I wanna go with Sora." Temperance gave Ever a pained look. "Tempe, adventure is in my blood. It's a curse we Masters are born with. We live for adventure, and to help others. We are born to fight Darkness. If we are kept from adventure more then a few months at a time, we go insane. I been kept from adventure for twenty-something years!"

"You where mad before," Temperance commented. Her sister pouted. "Fine, go. Go on your grand adventure with Sora and his friends. Maybe then you'll find your peace. We all know it isn't in a world like this. Not anymore."

"My place isn't here anymore, Tempe. Although, I have to admit, there's a lot of cute guys here. I know you want me to stay, to get to know my family a bit more. I'll make a deal with you. If Sora left before we get to the ship, I'll stay. I won't go on another ship to try to find him. If he's still of Radiant Garden land by the time we get there, then I get to go."

Temperance pursed her lips. "Deal." Ever ran out of the room, Temperance following behind, cursing. Ever ran down the streets, trying to find the Gummi-ship hanger. It took her awhile, but she finally found it. To her dismay, the ship was already rising.

"Guess your staying here." Temperance huffed, smirking. Ever pouted as she was lead away from the hanger by her sister. At lease she had her new Keyblade.

**You guys really didn't think I would let her go, now did you?**


End file.
